The invention relates to a method for laying down pavement and to a road paver for use in the pavement laying operation.
In order to lay down a high quality pavement in road construction in a largely error-free and effective manner, precise machine adjustments are required on the road paver and its screed. Incorrect adjustments may possibly mean high costs for reworking and/or material. For example, in the case of the incorrectly produced profile on a pavement with a transverse gradient profile, it may be necessary to lay down an excessive quantity of paving material or to remove the incorrect profile again and replace it. It is customary for the personnel at the site to adjust the machine parameters and set up the road paver accordingly, whereby the efficiency of the road paver and the quality of the pavement that is then laid down depend on the experience of the personnel, and it takes some time to achieve reasonably satisfactory efficiency and pavement quality during the laying process. In addition, there is also a high expenditure of time for the setup process because a multitude of different machine parameters have to be adjusted and machine parameters can have an enduring effect on one another.
These are some of the reasons that have led to the development of a trend for construction site management in which modern possibilities of data processing and data communication are used in order to optimise the machine efficiency and pavement quality.
An information exchange system for construction sites is disclosed in German patent DE 60 2004 011 968 T. Data for the guided driving of the construction vehicles is exchanged between mobile construction site vehicles and a planning office using, for example, an Internet protocol.
A construction machine management system in which construction machines communicate with one another and with a planning office is disclosed in German patent DE 101 51 942 B. The communicated data comprise, for example, theft information, project costs, part and material requirement predictions, maintenance requirement predictions, weather data or fuel consumption data, without, however, including machine parameters that, for example, a road paver would need especially for efficient operation and for manufacturing a high-quality pavement.